suicidal pain
by ShyNanuak
Summary: A short, sad story about Kisshu and Ichigo, a story dedicated to Rascal, My baby girl who died on the 19th august 2010


**A tribute to my little kitty cat, Rascal, who died on the 19****th**** of August 2010, and has given me the inspiration to this story. I hope you like it.**

Ichigo was skipping along the streets of Tokyo, humming happily and thinking about Masaya as usual.

She was on her way home when she passed the park and stopped, smiled as she turned to the entrance and thought out loud, "A nice stroll through the park sounds wonderful on a day as beautiful as this."

So she skipped on into the park, happily humming. She skipped and skipped around the park happily, until, through the corner of her eye, she saw an all to familiar face sitting on the bench.

She turned and looked to see Masaya and another girl, sitting on the bench. The girl looked over at Ichigo, smiled then kissed Masaya.

Ichigo's heart fell, she couldn't believe her eyes. The tears started to form in her eyes, she shut them and clenched her teeth and fists, then said softly "how could you?"

Taking a step forwards, she yelled at him "how could you?!" Masaya looked at Ichigo, guilt gleaming in his eyes as he stood up and whispered her name.

Ichigo took a few steps backwards then turned and ran, ignoring Masaya's yells for her to come back.

She ran down the streets of Tokyo and to her house. When she got home, she shut the door and slid to the floor, crying her heart out into her hands. After a few hours had passed she got up, still crying her eyes out, went into the kitchen and looked around.

In a drawer, she found what she had been looking for, grabbed it and went up to her room.

Took out a piece of paper and started write:

_Dear mom and dad_

_I couldn't stand to live with out him, and I couldn't deal with this pain, so I decided to commit suicide._

_I know you probably think that this is stupid and I know it is, but he cheated, and I can't stand to be without him, or to be with a cheater._

_I hope you will not be angry with me, and that you will understand why I did this._

_Love_

_Ichigo momomiya._

She lay the note down on her desk, picked up what she had taken from the kitchen and help in to her heart.

But, just before she did anything stupid.

A clawed, pail hand came out of the blue and snatched it away from her as she heard someone shout "No!"

She looked up into the all to familiar eyes of Kisshu as he yelled, "What are you doing holding a knife to your heart like that Koneko-chan?! Are you insane?! You could have killed yourself!"

"That was the point..." Ichigo whispered, looking down at the ground as she cried.

Kisshu softened his expression, realizing he had just shouted at her when she was already sad.

He put the knife down on her desk, well out of her reach and hugged her gently.

Ichigo buried her face into his chest and sobbed uncontrollably as she heard Kisshu whisper in her ear, "I'm so sorry Koneko-chan, I didn't mean to yell... it's just that I care about you, and I don't want anything to happen to you... please stop crying."

But she only cried harder.

That night Ichigo had fallen asleep in Kisshu's arms as he gently wiped the last tear away and whispered, "good night Koneko-chan," then fell asleep.

The following morning, when Kisshu woke up, he was still on Ichigo's bed, but Ichigo wasn't. Panic rose with in Kisshu as he looked to her desk, the Knife was gone...

He ran out the room and noticed the bathroom door was shut, knocked on it twice, but there was no answer. So he teleported in to find a horrible sight, that made him want to cry.

Ichigo was laying on the floor with the knife in her chest, staring up at him with a dead gaze. He started to cry as he hugged her corps, pleading for her to wake up. Hearing someone at the door though, he teleported out of the room and into the tree behind Ichigo's house.

Three days later, next to the park where a cemetery lay, the mews, Ryou, Keiichiro, Masaya, Miwa, Moe and a whole load of other people, gathered around the coffin. Cries and sobs were heard from everyone.

When everyone was gone, the mews stayed behind, as the aliens teleported aside them.

Kisshu touched the tomb stone that had Ichigo's picture and name on it, and cried as he put down a bouquet of red roses. Taruto hugged pudding as she cried into his chest, while Pai comforted lettuce and said in his normal monotone,

"2 years ago, we fought against each other... and now our races have been joined. Ichigo was a great friend for the little time that we knew her as more then a human, but a girl, with a heart made of gold. We hope you rest in peace Ichigo. Good bye." and with that everyone left, that is, except Kisshu, who was on his knees next to Ichigo's grave, crying as he touched the gravel which she lay under.

"Good bye... Ichigo, we'll meet again one day..."

And with that said, he teleported to his ship, were he stayed for 3 years, not speaking to anyone, just grieving over Ichigo.

The End.

**I hope you guys liked it. Review please.**


End file.
